User talk:Cabbage pult 74
Just testing out this thing The coldest, cutest and cockiest plant this side of the lawn! (talk) 01:45, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Good luck, gettong blocked it terrible. HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 03:51, September 17, 2014 (UTC)HeavenlyMildCone P.S. I have a new Zen Garden update concept in the works :P P.S.S. Check out Brainulator9's new Cookies voting template. TheZombiemelon (talk) 00:16, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Lucky you didn't get blocked. So, I'm telling people about season 2, so let's hope this works. HeavenlyMildCone (talk) 00:38, September 18, 2014 (UTC)HeavenlyMildCone 1 day. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 01:24, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Yes but dont say the N word ok. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 00:44, September 19, 2014 (UTC) More Aberk81 spam I caught another screenshot: https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B9jzonLcL93SSGUzZy1ia0lrQmM/edit I don't know if that one was of him spamming, but I know the first one was. ~ IvyLover (talk | | | ) 03:08, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Wait what? I never was rude to you. Check my userpage or Message Wall or blogs or contributions? (talk) 10:25, September 20, 2014 (UTC) concept check Have you checked my new concept yet? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Revern/World_Concept:_The_Past Revern (talk) 08:31, September 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm suprised that you joined this month but you have already 1,000 edits, while I joined about a month before you and I have only 100 edits. Good job.Dat Plants Who Destroys (talk) 02:01, September 30, 2014 (UTC)Dat Plants Who Destroys Avocado-pult http://imgur.com/CxcAAP8 --The Zombies are coming! (talk) 04:23, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Ghost Pepper's Expiration Date Hi Cabbage! I just wanted to know if you knew if Ghost Pepper leaves the store tomorrow. The thread that says this has no proof, and I am still 30 gems away from buying it. TheZombiemelon (talk) 05:22, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Done Here is the plant you ask for. --The Zombies are coming! (talk) 05:55, October 26, 2014 (UTC) --Samey the good twin. 03:45, November 13, 2014 (UTC) --Samey the good twin. 01:59, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Maybe I could get EMPeachy to do it, cuz I ain't leaving my buddy Bloomerang.Flipfan (talk) 23:21, November 25, 2014 (UTC) --Samey the good twin. 21:46, November 26, 2014 (UTC) --Samey the good twin. 22:07, November 26, 2014 (UTC) --Samey the good twin. 20:38, November 30, 2014 (UTC) --Samey the good twin. 01:07, December 4, 2014 (UTC) --Samey the good twin. 02:11, December 4, 2014 (UTC) --Samey the good twin. 04:27, December 5, 2014 (UTC) --Samey the good twin. 04:28, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Ermgs I hate FNaF too xD ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 10:28, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Samey the good twin. 16:17, December 11, 2014 (UTC) --Samey the good twin. 02:31, December 13, 2014 (UTC) --Samey the good twin. 19:50, December 24, 2014 (UTC) 2015 Samey the good twin. 05:03, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Samey the good twin. 00:17, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Samey the good twin. 03:03, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 02:12, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Come to my new wikia called Bagu Wiki to make creatures! www.http//:bagu.wikia.com Flipfan (talk) 21:02, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 02:51, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 03:13, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Cabbage/Plantern, Part 2 is out (TDPAS) Flipfan (talk) 22:06, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 03:44, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 00:54, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 02:47, March 27, 2015 (UTC) {HMCWB| You broke your leg? Geez, that must hurt. If only I knew how that felt. Anyways, the people on chat are bringing up a new plant found in the coding known as Golden Tile Turnip. I'll I'm thinking is, "What's next? Golden Samey?" People treat this almost non-existent plant like Golden Freddy. Its, honestly, kinda getting on my nerves. *sends a wiki automated get well soon card*. }}Samey the Good Twin 23:09, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 23:14, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 23:06, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 14:42, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 17:34, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 15:34, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Just eliminations. I can take care of the rest. Samey the Good Twin 00:30, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 03:50, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Lovely quiz: http://www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz1.php?id=1504132331359262& Samey the Good Twin 03:51, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 03:16, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 15:15, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 02:03, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 21:17, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 20:42, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 03:41, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 02:36, April 28, 2015 (UTC) http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:330017 Samey the Good Twin 02:37, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 04:08, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 15:01, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 22:17, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Samey the Good Twin 22:58, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Icon Samey the Good Twin 02:00, September 30, 2015 (UTC)